Bella Black the death eater
by felicia2235
Summary: Set after new moon. Edward leaves Bella not knowing she's a pure blood witch and her real parents were death eaters. Bella is pissed that Edward left her and thinks it's time she followed in her dead parent's footsteps and became a death eater. Hell hath no fury like a women scorned. Dark winning. Bella/Voldemort. Mature Content.


Another take on Bella being a death eater. I know I've done it before but I love the concept so I'm going to do another one. Set after new moon. Edward leaves Bella not knowing she's a pure blood witch and her real parents were death eaters who were killed in the first war. She was adopted by the Swan's after her godmother/Aunt Bellatrix went to jail. Bella is pissed that Edward left her and thinks it's time she followed in her dead parent's footsteps and became a death eater. Hell hath no fury like a women scorned. The Cullen's are shocked when they find out Bella's a death eater. This is a dark winning story. The Cullen's are light. Don't read if you don't like. Bella/Voldemort pairing but Voldemort has his body back now and Dumbledore is still alive. Bella missed her last school year due to Dumbledore making her stay in the states. Bella was a Slytherin and Dumbledore feared she would turn evil if she went back to Hogwarts. Please Review. Also Snape is loyal to the dark lord is this story, not the light. Long one shot.

Contains sexual content and torture. Don't read if you don't like it.

Bella POV:

Fucking bastard. He left me. No one leave me. I'm Isabella Black for Merlin's sake, Slytherin pureblood. My father was Regulus Black and Jillian Norton. Both death eaters and pure bloods. Even though I grew up as Bella Swan I only use that name in the muggle world. I hate the fact I was raised by Muggles and not my Wizarding families. Dumbledore is the reason for that. Meddling old idiot. He even stopped me from going to Hogwarts this year I had to take my NEWTS early due to his opinion it would be best for me. Ha.

That's it. I'm tired of this shit. Edward and the other Cullen's will feel my wrath for leaving me. I don't care what the reason is. Probably to protect me but it's him that needs the protection from me. Vampires can be killed by certain magic and I plan to show them what I can do. I think it's time I contacted my best friend and Cousin Draco Malfoy and request a meeting with the Dark Lord.

Dumbledore, Potter and the Cullen's will pay. No one pisses off a Black. Storming into the house I had to stop myself from killing Charlie with the killing curse when he started getting nosey.

"You ok Bells." he asks.

"Fine." I said before slamming my bedroom door. He has no idea I was a witch. Renee thought it was best to keep it from him. He would never understand and I had to agree. Renee though thought it was cool but still she's a muggle and not my mother I don't care what the dark lord does to either of them.

Getting out some parchment I pinned a letter to Draco.

_Dear Draco, _

_Hey cousin. It's Bella. I am writing because I think it's time I took my place in the war. The Vampire I was dating put the last nail in the coffin for me and left me thinking I was a weak human. Dumbledore has fuck me over many times as you know. I want to do the Black name proud and join the dark lord. Please let him know I request a meeting at his convenience. I am done living as a muggle and will be leaving as soon as I get yours or the dark lords answer. _

_Thanks Draco. _

_Bella._

Once I finished I took out my wand and summoned an owl and sent it off towards Malfoy Manor. Turning towards my room I magically pack everything that was important to me and shrunk my trunk. The Muggle stuff could stay. Now all I had to do was wait for the reply.

A few hours later and I was still fuming about the events. But I got excited when a Malfoy Owl came soaring into my room. Taking the letter off I opened it up and was shocked to see it was from the Dark Lord himself.

_Isabella Black, _

_I was happily surprised when Draco showed me your letter. The Black name has always been held high in the Wizarding world and your parents were two of my most loyal death eaters and I was saddened when they were killed by the light. They would be most upset to learn you were forced to live with Muggles._

_As for the Vampire. Well, it is his loss, but you can do much better than a filthy half breed. I would be more than glad to grant your request for a meeting. We are always looking for loyal death eaters and you would make an excellent one. _

_Not to mention your godmother is almost giddy with excitement for finally meeting the daughter of her best friends. _

_If you agree to join me I promise you will get your revenge on the Vampires who from what Snape tells me has joined Dumbledore and the light._

_Use this letter as a port key and it will take you right to me. I look forward to meeting with you. _

_Lord Voldemort _

"Yes." I shouted before quickly changing my clothes and activating the port key. Charlie would worry no doubt but I don't give a shit and he will never find me. My mother can't even contact the Wizarding world now that I'm over 17 so I don't have to worry about them.

I watched as the letter turned blue before I felt that tell-tale sign of being sucked into a tube and spinning in the air before I landed on my feet. Looking around after my head cleared I realized I was in the meeting room at Malfoy Manor. I had spent Christmas with Draco one year and I recognized the room. Draco told me it hasn't been used since the Dark Lord disappeared but they kept it clean and ready for his return.

I looked over towards the throne and saw a shadowy figure with a hood up sitting on it and knew it was the Dark Lord just by the dark power I could feel. I immediately dropped to my knees in a bow.

"My Lord. Thank you for granting me this meeting." I said and I heard him chuckle.

"You are most welcome my dear. I am pleased with the respect you are showing. Please rise and take a seat." he said in a deep velvet voice. I did as he ask and sat in the chair he supplied for me next to his throne chair.

"Remove your cloak so I can get a good look at you." he ask. I nodded and took off my hood and slipped the cloak off, draping it on the chair before turning to look at the dark lord. I gasp at his appearance.

He looked nothing like what Potter had told everyone he looked like. Gone was the snake face and in its place was probably the most handsome man I had ever seem. Even more so than Edward. He was pale with broad shoulders and a muscular build. His eyes were red but it looked good on him. His features rivals any pureblood and his hair hung to his shoulders in a dark brown almost black color. Fuck he was hot.

I had to advert my eyes to stop from drooling. The smirk on his face made me think he knew I was ogling him. Damn.

I felt fingers on my chin and I raised my head to see him looking me over from head to toe. I felt heat in my stomach at the lustful look he gave me.

"Yes, very nice. You look very much like your mother but with the best of the Black features. Very nice indeed. Please sit." he said and I did. Trying to control the blush on my face.

"My lord if I may ask a question?" I ask.

"You're wondering when I changed my appearance." he said and I nodded.

"Snape is the best potions master as you know. He was able to create one that would give me the body and looks I had from before I lost it to Potter. I am happy with the results. What do you think." he ask smirking and I blushed again before clearing my throat.

"I think you look hot. I mean you look very nice." I said blushing at my outburst and waiting to be cursed but all he did was chuckle.

"I'm glad you like It." he purred and I felt his dark essence wrap around me like a blanket. It made me shiver with need but it was also very comforting.

"Now, tell me about these Vampires. I am sure you know more than Severus was able to tell Me." he ask and I nodded.

"Well, there are 7 of them only one is not mated, that's Edward. I met him in Muggle School. He had a hard time sitting next to me because my blood sung to him. Apparently I'm his singer. Anyways after he saved me from a car crash and rapist we started dating. He thought I was crazy for not caring about what he was. I made up a lie about how I found out. I never told any of them I was a witch." I said and the dark lord nodded listening with rapid attention.

"So I started getting to know them all. Three of them have special gifts. Alice can see the future but it always changes. She can only see when a decision is made, Jasper her mate is an empath and Edward can read minds. Although he couldn't read mine and I think it has to do with my Occlumency. Let see what else. They live like humans and drink only animal blood. They go to school have jobs etc. After a run in with a human drinking vampire named James that tried to kill me and his brother tried to eat me Edward decided to leave me. Saying I didn't belong in their world." I continued rolling my eyes and the dark lord laughed some.

"Their names are Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. Rosalie and I never got along. She's a real bitch and couldn't stand me. The others all like me fine. Emmett is very strong even for a vampire and Edward is the fastest. Jasper use to be in the vampire wars in the south and turned and trained newborns. He is skilled in war tactics. Other than that all I know is Carlisle use to live with the Volturi. The Vampire royalty and they fear them and the guard." I said and he nodded.

"Excellent. That is all very helpful. I know of the Volturi. They have decided to join me and help when we need them. But, like I said you could do so much better than a Vampire. Especially one that is a traitor to their own kind." he told me and I smiled at the complement.

"Now, I think you would be a great death eater. We don't have a lot of female death eaters. Bellatrix is one as you know as was your mother. Narcissa is one as well but she doesn't participate in many missions or battles. I can feel the darkness in you and I know you will be powerful. Since you have finished your NEWTS I think you should stay here with us and train. Bellatrix and myself will be your main teachers. It shouldn't take long and you will be ready for missions. Now if you agree to this then I will give you the mark now and let Bellatrix start your training." he said and I beamed with excitement and nodded.

"I'd be honored, my lord." I said and the dark lord stood taking out his wand. I rose out of my chair and kneeled before him, held out my left arm. He pushed up the sleeve and touched the tip of his wand to my arm.

"Do you Isabella Black. Swear to stay loyal of me and our cause and give your life for the service of the dark." he ask.

"I do. My lord." I said.

"Morsmorde." he said and I felt a painful burn on my arm but I didn't cry out. I just clench my teeth and let the pain of the dark magic sooth me. I think I might have even moaned before it was over.

I looked down at my arm and saw the skull and snake dark mark now on my arm forever.

"It's beautiful." I whispered running my fingers over it.

"Yes it is. You did well not many people stay awake during the pain. But you seemed to enjoy it." he said amused and I blushed again. He touched the tip of his wand back to my mark and called for my godmother. Within moments she apperated into the room before falling to her knees.

"My lord. You called." she said not even seeing me standing there yet.

"Rise Bellatrix. I have someone I want you to meet." he said and she rose before her eyes landed on me and she smiled and screamed in happiness before latching herself at me and pulled me into a hug.

My eyes were wide but I hugged her back. The dark lord chuckled at my expression.

"I can't believe it. Your finally here. And you look just like your mum. Oh this is great." Bellatrix rambled. Then she looked down and saw my new mark and screamed again.

"You took the mark." she ask and I nodded before she hugged me again.

"Yes. The Black name will be honored again." she said before dancing around the room in happiness. Azkaban really did a number on her.

"Bellatrix, show her to her room so she can unpack. The one next to Draco's is fine. Then take her and start her training." the dark lord ordered. Bellatrix clapped happily and grabbed me and drug me out of the room.

"Thank you my lord." I called over my shoulder and he nodded his head in reply. Admiring my ass as I walked away, causing me to blush.

"Where is Draco? Aunt Trixie." I ask. Bellatrix stopped and looked at me.

"Aunt Trixie. I like that." she said giggling.

"Well, my name is Bella so it would be weird to call you Aunt Bella." I told her and she nodded.

"Yes it would. He is on a mission with Lucius right now. Cissa is at a dinner party with some other death eater wives." Bellatrix told me as she pushed open the door to my new room. I took in the grand room with a smile. It was completely Slytherin and I loved it.

"So tell me about this Vampire Draco said you were dating." Bellatrix ask me. I filled her in on everything that happened as I unpacked my trunk.

"That filthy bloodsucker. How dare he treat a Black that way?" Bellatrix screeched with a murderous look on her face. I can see why she is feared.

"Yes that's what I thought as well." I told her.

"Well, no matter. He will pay along with the rest of the light. However, I think the dark lord may have taken a liking to you." Bellatrix told me. I gapped at her and blushed.

"Why would you say that?" I ask her and she giggled.

"The way he was out right staring at you of course. And he was nicer to you then he normal is to death eaters. You should be proud. You can't do any better than the dark lord." Bellatrix told me and I nodded. It was true.

"I know. Plus he is so hot with his new look." I told her and she smiled.

"Yes he is. He still uses the snake appearance sometimes to scare people." Bellatrix told me as she lead me to a training room down in the dungeons. I was giddy with excitement to start training and with one of the most powerful witches alive today.

"Alright. Let's start with the unforgivables. Crucio and the killing curse is the hardest so we will work on those first. Imperio is easiest and hardly used." Bellatrix told me and I nodded. We came to a cell that held muggle women in it. Bellatrix opened it and we stepped inside.

"Now, for the Crucio to work you have to want to cause extreme pain. You have to let all your hate and anger build and release with your curse. You have to enjoy it." Bellatrix said then gave a demonstration.

I grinned as the women screamed herself horse in pain. Bellatrix was a master at the curse. I knew all about the Longbottom's and what she did with them. She loved this curse.

Bellatrix let up on the curse after a minute.

"Now your turn. Let's see what you got." Bellatrix told me. I nodded and step up and pointed my wand at the muggle. I channeled all my anger I have for Dumbledore and the Cullen's.

"CRUICO." I yelled and the women screamed in pain. It felt good to inflict torture on someone below me. I held her under it until she could no long scream and her mind was no more.

"Excellent. A natural just like your mother. She was able to master it the first time around too. Your father took a few more goes than that but still a natural." Bellatrix said jumping up and down. I smiled at the praise.

"Now, see if you can kill that bitch." Bellatrix said and I nodded.

"Avada Kadavra." I said and the green light lit up the cell hitting the women in the chest and killing her dead.

"Fuck yeah." I said giving Bellatrix a high five. We heard clapping behind us and turn to see the dark lord stepping out of the shadows. We both went to our knees immediately.

"Very good Isabella. You are a natural at the dark arts. I knew you would be. In no time you will be going on missions with the others. I am impressed." he told me and I smiled.

"Thank you my lord. That means so much coming from you." I told him as he motioned for us to stand.

"Well it seems you have no trouble with the unforgivables, so we will start on dark curses and hexes. You are free to use the library as well to learn. I think tomorrow you will work with me." he told me and I nodded.

"Come it is dinner time and everyone is waiting. Rodolphus is back as well Bellatrix." the dark lord said and Bellatrix bowed before happily bouncing off to see her husband. The dark lord offered me his arm and I gratefully took it. He then lead me through the halls towards the dining room. We talk about what he would teach me the next day as we walked.

As soon as we entered the dining room everyone stood. Several people who knew me where smiling the others looked confused. The dark lord, to my surprise, lead me to the chair next to Draco and pulled it out for me. I thanked him before sitting down. As soon as the dark lord was seated at the head of the table the others sat as well.

"I'd like to introduce for those of you who don't know. This is Isabella Black. The daughter of Regulus and Jillian Black. They were killed during the first war. Isabella has taken the mark this morning and is now a fellow death eater. Welcome her to the fold she will be a great asset." the dark lord said and everyone welcomed me.

Soon the table was full of talking and Draco and I were having a conversation of our own.

"So, you've joined the group finally." Draco ask me and I nodded.

"Yes, and I am very happy about it. This is where I belong I can feel it." I told him and he nodded.

"We are so glad to have you dear." Narcissa said reaching over to pat my cheek. I always did like her.

"Thanks you Aunt Cissa." I told her. That was what she told me to call her when I met her back in first year. She was like another mother to me, more so than my adopted mother Renee. I always liked Lucius as well. I got along better with him did I ever did Charlie.

And so far I loved Bellatrix and I could see myself liking her husband and brother in law as well. I listened to them talk and joke at the table.

Being in a room full of death eaters and the dark lord was not what Dumbledore would have you believe it was. It was comfortable and warm. Yes we were killers but it was like a big dysfunctional family.

Severus and Lucius were in a deep conversation. And I noticed that Lucius' hand rested on Severus' leg, where Rabastan was dotting on Narcissa. Hum.

"Draco. Do your parents have lovers?" I whispered to him. He looked at me then to where I was pointing then nodded.

"Oh yes. They are great friends but their marriage is in name only. They both have had the same lover for years. Severus and Father and Mother and Uncle Rabastan. It's very common and everyone is happy." Draco whispered back and I nodded. Whatever floats there boat I guess.

I looked around the table and watched everyone talk and enjoy themselves. Somewhere talking about missions they were on. Severus was telling all about the old fool Dumbledore and what he was planning. Which wasn't much of anything.

"The Vampires are staying at headquarters at the moment, since Potter and his friends are out of Hogwarts now. Of course I can't say where it's located due to the charms, but I have met them. They are the oddest group of Vampires I ever met. And the Edward boy always mopes around like he lost his best friend. The others aren't much better." Severus told the dark lord and the others at the table. I couldn't help but snort and the thought of the Cullen's mopping because they left me.

Bellatrix cackled, while Severus winked at me. He obviously knew about what happened. I always like Severus. He was my favorite teacher and was good friends with my parents too. I caught the dark lord's eye and he gave me a sexy smirk making me blush.

"Do they know Isabella is a witch and has left the states." the dark lord ask Severus.

"No I don't believe they do. They haven't said anything that I know of. I haven't really spoken to them. I make it clear I care nothing for them." Severus told us and the dark lord nodded.

"I cannot wait to see the looks on their faces when they find out." I said and that caused several people to laugh including the dark lord. Yes that would be funny indeed.

A couple of weeks went by much the same. I trained hard with the dark lord or Bellatrix. Sometimes both and I learned a lot. I was having the time of my life at Malfoy Manor.

Draco and I got back into our best friend routine like we did in Hogwarts. We spent hours talking at night about all kinds of shit. Narcissa became my mother for all intensive purposes. It was normal to see Snape around the house and he kept everyone up to date with what the order was doing.

The dark lord and I spent a lot of time talking during our lessons. He was far different than I ever would have thought. He wasn't the heartless bastard Dumbledore made him out to be. Don't get me wrong is you failed a mission or betrayed him he showed no mercy but with me when we were alone he was normal. I was able to say things that others would have been killed for and he always looked at me like I was some great beauty and I was caught often drooling over him.

I didn't even mind the snake appearance when he used that on the lesser death eaters that didn't know what he normally looked like. His power and commanding tone, his intelligence all of it was a turn on.

He would make subtle moves that had me shivering with lust and need. Things like simple touches that weren't necessary or comments on my looks or skills. My dreams were filled with nothing but him taking my virginity and making me scream is name in pain and pleasure. I was swimming in sexual tension for this man that could have any witch he wanted and I prayed to Merlin it was me he wanted.

Today I was sitting in the library reading a new dark arts book the dark lord ordered when he came striding in dress like some dark god. I blushed and buried my face in the book trying to hide my face.

"Afternoon my lord." I told him moving to stand and kneel but he put a hand up to stop me.

"There's no need to bow, Isabella. I'm just here for a little peace and reading. Mind if I join you." he ask me and I had to remember how to use my voice.

"No. Of course not." I told him. He nodded, selected a book and took a seat in the arm chair next to mine in front of the fire place. He poured himself some wine from the bottle I was drinking out of and relaxed with his book.

It was so weird to say I was spending a nice afternoon reading with the dark lord next to me. No one would believe me if I told them. They'd ship me off to St. Mungo's as a mental case. I shrugged to myself and went back to reading so not to stare at him. That would be rude and get me curcioed for sure.

"How is the book your reading?" I heard the dark lord ask me after we sat in silence for over an hour. I looked over at him and smiled.

"It's very interesting. There's a lot in here that really catches your attention." I told him and he nodded.

"Yes, I thought so too. Have you created any of your own dark spells yet." he ask taking a sip of his wine. I was mesmerized by his mouth.

"Um, yes I have actually. One. But I haven't tried it out yet to see how it works." I told him.

"Really. What's it supposed to do." he ask me.

"It supposed to make your insides burn on fire until you release the spell." I told him and his eye brows shot up.

"Really? I would love to see that in action. Care to try it out now." he ask me and I nodded.

"Sure. But I thought you wanted a relaxing afternoon reading." I ask him marking my place in my book.

"I had a relaxing time reading. Your company is very soothing. But I am intrigued by this new curse. So let's go to the dungeons and see if we can get it to work." he said standing up. I didn't know what to say to the fact he found me soothing it make me feel nice inside. I followed him down to the dungeons watching as his clocked billowed out much like Snape's did at Hogwarts.

We made it to the cells and the dark lord opened one that held a Mudblood in it. Some man I didn't know. He looked at us with wide eyes in fear.

"Okay give it a try and will see how it goes." the dark lord said stepping next to me. I took out my wand and pointed it to the man and said.

"Internal Inflamare." he screamed for a second but the spell didn't hold and I frowned.

"Hum. Try this." he said and he came and stood behind me, pressed his body into my back and wrapped one arm around me and grabbed onto my wand hand to control my movements. His other hand held my hips to keep me still.

I could feel his warm breath on my neck and my heart pounded in my chest as I tried to control my breathing. This was the closet he had ever been to me and I loved the feel of his arms around me.

"Try to move your wand like this as you say it." he said and moved my wand in a swishing motion.

"Internal Inflamare." I said as he moved my hand. The man screamed in pain and smoke came out of his ears and mouth as his skin turned red with heat. I put all my anger and darkness into the spell and held him under it. The dark lord moved his hand from my arm and placed it on my other hip.

"Yesss. Very nice." he hissed a little in parseltongue. I shivered at the tone as our dark essences whipped around the room. I bit my lip to stop from moaning.

"Kill him my dear." the dark lord hissed in my ear. I up the power of my spell and watched as his body caught fire from the inside and he died at the intense heat and fire. It was a brutal death but so sweet. I pulled my wand away panting at all the sensations going on.

I felt the dark lord dip his head and place a kiss on my neck while running his tongue along with it. I tipped my head back and moaned as heat pulled in my lower region.

"Do you like that Isabella? Like the way I make you feel." he ask biting down on my neck and I moaned again.

"Yes my lord." I panted.

"I know you lust for me just as I have been lusting after you. No one has ever held my attention the way you do. No one has ever felt like they were made for me. I have never been known to want to keep a lover but you my dear I want to keep forever. You belong to me and no one else." he whispered and I nodded.

"Yes, no one else. Does that mean you belong to me and no one else?" I ask and he hissed.

"Yes, I will have no other." he said before spinning me around and crashing his lips into mine while backing me up into the wall. I moaned and grabbed his hair pulling him closer to me as we attacked each other's mouth. He pulled me painfully closer to him by my hair and waist and I love it all. This was a kiss and I wanted more.

I was panting and moaning as I pulled his hair some and smiled to myself when he moaned along with me. He lifted me up easily and slammed me back into the wall as his lips left mine and trialed kissed and bites down my neck, sucking on my pulse point.

The need for each other was growing as we continued to make out against the dungeon wall.

"My lord." we heard someone stutter from the door of the dungeon. I groaned in frustration as the dark lord growled in anger.

"This better be fucking good Wormtail or I will Crucio you to death and then feed you to Nagini." the dark lord hissed turning towards the rat faces idiot. Out of all the death eaters I couldn't stand this one. He shivered in fear and stuttered out his reply but we couldn't understand what he said.

"Out with it you bloody retard." I growled and the dark lord smirked at me.

"My lord. Severus is in your office. He said he has news on Potter." Wormtail told him. The dark lord sighed before letting me down gently.

"Go find Lucius and Bellatrix and tell them to meet me in the office. Now." the dark lord bark and Wormtail tripped over himself to obey.

I took a deep breath before rubbing my face in irritation at the interruption. I felt the dark lord grab my hands before moving them off my face.

"We will finish this later. Love." he said before kissing me deeply one last time. All I could do was nod.

"Come I want you at the meeting too." he said before pulling me out of the dungeons and towards his office.

"By the way. That was a great curse you invented. Very dark." he told me and I blushed before thanking him.

We made it to the office and Severus, Lucius and Bellatrix were there sitting around waiting patiently. They stood as we entered and I saw Bellatrix smirk at me. I just rolled my eyes. The two men in the room looked on with amused eyes as well as I took a seat and waited for the meeting to start. The dark lord took a seat behind his desk.

"Alright Severus. What is so important?" the dark lord ask.

"My lord. Dumbledore is allowing Potter and some of his friends to take a trip to Diagon Alley today. They will leave in about an hour. The Weasley's will be going as will most of the order for protection. The Cullen's will also be there. You told me to let you know if Potter ever leaves the safety of the order headquarters." Snape said and the dark lord thought about it for a moment.

"Very good, Severus. This may be a good chance to capture Potter. It will not be the final battle but if we could get Potter then that would make the final battle with Dumbledore that much more easy to win. I think we should gather our death eaters and attack Diagon Alley. We will not capture anyone but Potter if we can but we will inflict fear in everyone. We may not be able to get to Potter no doubt he will be well protected but maybe we could take out a few order members." the dark lord said and everyone nodded.

"Bellatrix." the dark lord said and she danced forward and raised her sleeve. He pressed his wand to it and called the death eaters. We all felt the mark burn and I knew it would be only minutes before the manor was flooded with followers.

"Let's meet the others." the dark lord said before standing and we all followed him out the door transfiguring out clothes into death eater garb as we went.

When we walked in we took our spots and waited. Within moments the room was full of bowing mask men. I stood next to Bellatrix like always. Once everyone was in place the dark lord spoke.

"We have gotten word that Potter and some of the order as well as his friends are going to be taking a trip to Diagon Alley in less than an hour. We are going to attack the street. Try and damage the light as much as you can without getting caught or hurt. Invoke fear in the people in the streets and try and capture Potter. We may or may not be able to but this will give us a chance to show Dumbledore that the death eaters are still just as dangerous and focused as we always have been. I will be going with you as well. Use your emergency port keys if you think your about to be caught or if you get hurt. Once the dark mark is in the air you leave. Are we clear." he said and everyone nodded.

"My lord if I may add something?" I ask and everyone looked at me.

"Yes, of course." the dark lord nodded.

"I just wanted to make you all aware that the 7 Vampires that Dumbledore recruited will be there. Remember they are fast and three of them have specially gifts. Keep your Occlumency up so Edward can't read your minds. Beware of Jasper who can control your emotions but he is also the one that has the hardest time with bloodlust. And Alice can see the future but magic makes her visions unstable. Most likely she won't see us coming until right before we attack. Occlumency will also help her not be able to see clearly." I said and everyone nodded.

"Yes thank you Isabella. Remember what she said. We have Vampires on our side as well but I'm not going to call them until the final battle or until we absolutely need them. Now, it is about time to go. Remember be careful. This is not a battle to decide the win just to put fear into the light. Go." he said and everyone started apperating all at once into knock turn alley.

We all landed and waited for the dark lord to arrive once he did he motioned for us to follow. He grab my hand as he passed and I was made to walk beside him. Lucius, Severus and Bellatrix were all in the front row with the dark lord and myself. All the others followed behind.

"Keep yourself safe. I am sure Edward will be able to smell you're here so I hope you're ready to show yourself. Yours and Bellatrix's mask don't conceal your whole head and face like the others. There's no mistaking who you are." the dark lord told me as we walked.

"I know. I am proud to be at your side and I don't care who knows it." I told him and he winked at me. We made it to the end of Diagon Alley and the dark lord told half the death eaters to make their way towards the other end so we could attack from both sides of the street. I watched as we split into two groups. Bellatrix, Lucius, Severus and the dark lord as well as Draco was still with me and we waited until we saw Potter.

The wait wasn't long. We were there only minutes before we saw Potter leading his group of friends, Vampires and ordered members through the barrier. They all talked happily except the Cullen's. Who all looked upset except Rosalie, she just looked bored. I had to smirk. It was their own fault they left me. Thinking about all that made me angry again. I couldn't wait to see them suffer.

"Looks like you did a number of the Vampires. Bella." Bellatrix said to me as she looked at them also.

"No. They did it to me and themselves. Doesn't matter. I'm where I belong now." I told her and she nodded and went back to looked wide eyed and crazy. You could tell she was excited about this attack.

"Potter is well protected so remember don't get caught." the dark lord said and we all nodded and waited for his signal. As soon as he was ready he moved into the street with everyone following and he sent an incedio spell into one of the shops causing it to burst into flames. The crowd started screaming and once they caught site of us coming from different directions they ran for cover. Potter and his group all froze and watched wide eyed as we marched towards them.

Bellatrix dance around cackling and crucioing anyone she could get her hands on. I laughed at her, she was so funny.

There was screams coming from everywhere and as the light started to defend themselves the crowd tried to hide.

"We meet again Potter." the dark lord said as we moved closer. Potter sneered and started throwing spells at the dark lord but they were deflected with ease.

I watched the Cullen's and they all kept a circle around Potter and his friends. Some spells bounced off them but darker spells and unforgivables wouldn't.

I walked forward and locked eyes with Edward and gave him a wink. He frowned before taking a deep breath and his eyes widened.

"No. it can't be." he said and his family all looked at him funny. Their distraction was enough for me.

"CRUICO." I yelled and hit Hermione Granger. She dropped to the ground screaming. Ron tried to help her but Draco blasted him back and out of the way while Potter and the other Weasley's were dueling different death eaters. So far no one was hurt. The Cullen's hadn't even made a move to go after anyone. They were just staying near Harry. It was clear there job was to keep him safe.

"That's it mud blood. Scream for me." I said and Bellatrix laughed as she heard it. She had Ginny Weasley under the same curse.

"Your starting to sound like me Bella darling." she cackled. I lifted the curse and smirked at her.

"Thank you for the complement. Aunt Trixie." I said and dodged a spell thrown by Sirius Black.

"Filthy Mutt. Is that any way to treat your niece?" I said before locking into an intense duel with him.

"You're no family of mine. Death eater scum." he spat.

"Jealous. You blood traitor." I ask before slicing open his leg with Snape's sectumsempra curse. I saw Jasper hold his breath as he was really close to Sirius and Emmett moved to help hold him back if he lost control.

"Leave us alone." Alice screamed but she dropped to the ground by a Crucio from Draco.

"Thanks Cuz." I told him after he lifted the spell and applied a shield as Jasper tried to jump him. He bounced off Draco's shield and went to check on his wife.

"Anything for you. Just trying to help get your revenge." he yelled back before moving on to Ron Weasley. The Cullen's all looked confused and looked over at me. I dodge another spell from Sirius and lost my mask in the process. I heard 7 intakes in breath before I blasted Sirius back knocking him into the wall.

"Bella." The Cullen's yelled when they saw me.

"Sirius." Potter yelled but the dark lord wouldn't lay off their battle for him to go towards his godfather.

"Kill him Isabella. Finish off that mutt." the dark lord said and I nodded and winked and Snape who was smiling like a mad man. He hated Black and couldn't wait to see him die. Before I casted the killing curse I let Snape torture him some before he nodded to me. He got is revenge and would let me kill him. It was an order after all. I walked up towards Sirius who couldn't do anything to defend himself and I cast a protection shield around me so the Cullen's couldn't break through.

"Bella stop. What are you doing?" I heard Edward yell but I ignored him.

"Good bye Sirius." I said before raising my wand.

"AVADA KADAVRA." I yelled and watched as the green light hit him and he died insistently. I gave Snape a high five as a little celebration.

"NOOOO. Sirius No." Potter yelled and I laughed at him before making my way back over towards the dark lord.

"Good job love." he said and I heard Edward growl. I snapped my head to look at him.

"I don't know why your growling. You have no right to anymore. You left me remember." I said before dropping him to the ground with a Crucio.

"Stop. Bella why are you doing this." Alice yelled and I lifted the curse and smirked at her.

"Because it's fun." I said. I looked over at who was Potter was crawling over towards Sirius's body as the dark lord battled with Mad eye Moody. I ran towards him but was cut off by Edward.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you even here? Your supposed to be in Forks." he ask and I laughed.

"I'm here because I'm a witch you idiot and because I belong with my family on the dark side. I was never a Swan that was my Muggle adopted name. My parents were death eaters that Dumbledore killed when I was a baby." I told him and stepped back when he tried to touch me.

"Kept your filthy fucking hands off me Cullen. You dumped the wrong bitch. I will laugh as I watch your family all die one by one." I told him before blasting him back. He just sat on the ground and looked at me with wide eyes. All the Cullen's were either on the ground or trying to help protect Potter who was crying over Sirius's body. I saw the dark lord kill Mad eye, Tonks was dead as was Kingsley and tons of others were injured badly.

I felt arms wrapped around my waist and I knew they were the dark lord.

"You messed up leaving Isabella, Vampire. But your loss, my gain. She is absolutely delicious. My little wild cat." he told Edward who growled at him.

"I left because I love her. I left to protect her. You have made her evil." Edward said as his family looked on shocked to see me in the arms of the dark lord.

"Cast the dark mark love. It's time to go." the dark lord said. I raised my wand to the sky.

"MORSMORDE." I yelled and everyone stopped as the dark mark lit up the sky. We heard several pops of apparitions as the death eaters left and the Ministry was arriving, Dumbledore also came.

"Tom. When will this stop." Dumbledore said as he stood in front of Potter. Bellatrix and Lucius came and stood by the dark lord and myself. They wouldn't leave until he did.

"When the light has fallen and I have control of the Wizarding world, Dumbledore." the dark lord said.

"You cannot win this." Dumbledore said glancing at the Cullen's and I laughed and Dumbledore looked at me sadly.

"You think those pathetic excuses for Vampires will be able to protect everyone. Please." I said and the dark lord laughed his arms pulling me to his chest.

"Miss. Black. I had hoped you would choose the right side. I had such hope for you." Dumbledore said.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you started meddling in my life." I spat at him in anger.

"Bella please come over here. You belong with us." Esme cried and I snorted.

"I am where I belong. Like I said you pissed off the wrong. Witch." I told her and she dry sobbed.

"Your Vampires are no match for us Dumbledore. I have an army of my own that will join me when I give the order. The Volturi are very pleased to be able to help and get rid of the Cullen's." Voldemort smirked and the Cullen's gasp in fear.

"The end is near Dumbledore. Enjoy what days you have left." I said and smirked at Potters tear stained face. He yelled in rage and ran towards us before anyone could stop him. I put up a shield between us and the light to stop them from helping Potter as the dark lord stunned him.

"Grab him Bellatrix." the dark lord ordered.

"My pleasure, My lord. " She danced over and grabbed Potter and apperated away with him as the light all yelled out.

"No more savior for you Dumbledore. See you at the final battle." the dark lord said before bending down and whispering in my ear.

"Time to go." the dark lord said and with a final wave to the Cullen's and one last look of the dead we had caused we apperated away with two loud pops. The lights hopes vanishing along with us.

We landed in the throne room and everyone cheered.

"tonight we achieved a great victory. We damaged the light and took their savior. The final battle will begin at first light. All our forces will march to Hogwarts and dispose of the rest of the resistance. Then the Wizarding world will be ours." the dark lord yelled and we all cheered.

After an hour of straight torture the dark lord finally ended Harry Potter's life and we all watched as he died along with the lights only hope.

"AVADA KADAVRA." he hissed and Potter was no more. We moved his body to the dungeons to take with us as a message before the battle and everyone partied well into the night. The dark lord sent word to the Volturi and the werewolves and they were told to arrive the nest day. The final battle was set and ready all we had to do was win.

"I think we have some unfinished business my love." the dark lord purred into my ear. I nodded and let him lead me towards his room.

When we got there I was shoved into the wall and my lips attacked. I loved every minute of it. The attack today had been so intense that I need release and the dark lord was just the one to give it to me. He moved to my neck and bit hard, I felt blood run down my neck and moaned as he licked it up. The pain with the pleasure was perfect.

We made our way towards the bed striping each other out of our clothes. By the time I was pushed onto the bed I was naked and so was he and oh what a site it was. There was no other that could compare to his body.

He laid on top of me and made his way down my body biting and sucking driving me crazy with need.

"Please." I begged as he ran his fingers along my soaking wet pussy.

"Please what." he ask me.

"ah. Please my lord. I need you inside of me." I told him and he growled before settling down in between my legs.

"This beautiful body belongs to me after this." he said and I nodded and gasp as the plunged into me and broke my barrier in one smooth stroke. The dark lord looked down at me in shock.

"You were a virgin." he ask and I nodded. He wipe the tear that fell from my eye before kissing me again.

"Why didn't you tell me I would have been gentle." he said and I shook my head.

"I don't want it gentle. I want everything you can give me." I told him and moved my hips causing him to gasp.

"Merlin you feel so good. How did I get so luck." he said to himself as he pulled back out and slammed forward.

I was a screaming, moaning pile of mess as we set a fierce pace. He fuck me brutally and I love every single second of it and begged for more. He was groaning and hissing into my neck as he kissed and suck every inch of skin he could.

I gripped his back and shoulders so hard I broke the skin and he moaned in pain and pleasure.

"Cum for me Isabella. Now." he commanded and I did. I screamed in a blinding orgasm that squeezed him so tight he followed me into his own with a roar before we collapsed on the bed panting for air.

"Fuck that was good." I gasp as he pulled me into his chest to snuggle, something I wouldn't think the dark lord did.

"Um I agree. The best I ever had. No one has been able to take my dark side like you do." he mumbled into my hair.

"Seriously." I ask him stunned. He was sure to have had several lovers before.

"Of course. Would I lie to you? I may have had other lovers in the past for they were just that. Nothing more. You my dear I am keeping forever and making my dark queen." he told me tucking hair behind my ear. I gapped at what he said and he laughed.

"I…I don't even know what to say. I never would have expected that. I thought I was just going to be one of your lovers." I told him.

"I may be a mean bastard and evil but I would never do that to you. I felt a connection to you the moment we met and I spent weeks learning what that feeling meant. I know everyone says I can't love but that's not true I just never found someone I want to love. Just don't expect me to be all sappy all the time." he told me and I laughed.

"I would never ask you to be sappy. I love you the way you are. And I'm sorry for assuming you just wanted casual sex." I told him.

"You are forgiven. Now, from now on you will be sleeping in my bed. I will have the elves move your stuff in here in the morning." he told me and I nodded before yawning. Man he wore me out.

"Sleep kitten. We have a big day tomorrow." the dark lord said and I nodded before kissing him one more time and snuggling down to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the best sensation in the world. The dark lord was on top of me and kissing and licking my breast before carefully slipping inside me. I winced a little from being sore but after that it was pleasurable.

"Good morning." he said into my ear as he started to thrust faster.

"Yes it is." I panted out before we were lost in each other. When we both reached our climax we laid next to each other in bed in silence just enjoying the after math.

I felt something slide on my finger and looked up. The dark lord had slipped on a bonding ring, bonding me to him, then he handed me one and I slipped it on his hand.

"Now we truly belong to each other. I will give you a wedding when this is over so the world knows." he told me before kissing me deeply. I didn't need a wedding but if he wanted one then so be it.

"Thank you." I told him before gazing at the bands. They were green and black with a snake carved into them. Perfect for two Slytherins.

"Come lets shower and get ready. We take over the world today." the dark lord said before slinging me over his shoulder and taking me to the shower. I giggled the whole way.

After we showered and dress we made our way to breakfast where everyone else was waiting. I started to go sit in my normal seat near Draco but the dark lord pulled me to sit at his left. Everyone stared wide eyed at this and then at our rings before they dark lord spoke.

"Yes as you can see Isabella is now my bonded, my dark queen. She will be treated as such. Is that clear." he said and everyone agreed. As Bellatrix squealed in delight. We got congratulations from everyone before we started to eat.

"So tell me Severus what did the old man say about the attack yesterday." the dark lord ask while we ate. Severus laughed before answering.

"He was freaking out. Headquarters is now un safe and they had to move to Hogwarts since Sirius was the owner and now he is dead the charms don't work any longer. He knows where my loyalty is now after the huge argument we got into. He wanted me to kidnap Bella and bring her to them and I refused. So I used my emergency port key to get out of there before they captured me. The Cullen's are shocked. They had no idea Bella was a witch and now they see what side she is on and what she is capable of they are afraid. They are also scared of the Volturi. They know they have no hope but they all plane to fight anyways. The loss of Potter has made them all scared and sad. There grieving and will be easier to defeat. The Cullen boy, Edward, he still thinks there's hope for Bella. He still loves her and refuses to think of her as an enemy. The Ministry refuses to help Dumbledore now. They will side with whoever wins. Once we win today the world will be yours my lord." Severus told us and we all smiled. Today was going to be amazing.

The Volturi arrived later after we finished eating. I finally got to meet them and they were very happy to meet me.

"Ah, Bella. The one that captured Edwards's heart. Too bad he didn't realize what he had before a better man snatched you up." Aro said and I smiled.

"Thank you. It is a pleasure to meet you all. I look forward to fighting alongside real Vampires." I told them and they laughed. Jane and I talked for a while. She thought I was funny and found Aunt Trixie to be a riot. She told me she would help show the Cullen's pain and I smiled at her. My little sadistic Vampire. We were going to be good friends. The rest of the guard were great as well as was her brother who stayed by his sister's side most of the time. They were young but fierce.

When it was time the dark lord called all his death eaters.

"My faithful. Today we take over the Wizarding world with the help of some valuable allies. Anyone that doesn't agree to join will either die or be captured for later amusement. Show them pain and show them what we are all about. Today we take Hogwarts and the Ministry will fall to us after. Apperate to Hogsmead now." the dark lord said. The death eaters all paired with a Vampire so we could take them with us. I took Jane and we all landed with a loud pop outside of the castle.

"Wow. It's beautiful." Jane said as she looked at the castle.

"Yes it is. And once the dark lord has control it will be ran right." I told her and she nodded, red eyes shining with glee. None of the death eaters wore their mask for this battle. It was time for their enemy to see who we were.

We marched as a team towards the castle. I walked on the left of the dark lord with Jane, Alec and then Bellatrix next to me. Lucius and Severus were on the other side of the dark lord followed by The Volturi brothers. Everyone else walked behind us. The people of Hogsmead stayed in their homes and out of the way. They knew there was no hope.

When we reached the wards of the castle the Lastrange brothers and several other death eaters took them down before the dark lord sent a blasting hex towards the castle blowing pieces of it everywhere. The Dementors from Azkaban flew overhead spreading dread with in the castle.

Hagrid ran out of his hut and tried to fight but Severus and Lucius killed him quickly.

"Bring Potters body." the dark lord ordered and Greyback floated the body into the air and dumped it in front of the doors. There were screams from the inside as what was left of the order, the DA, The Cullen's and the teachers all came rushing out. They stopped and gasp at the amount of death eaters and Vampires we had. I just smirked and laid an arm on Jane as I saw the Cullen's stare at the Volturi in fear.

"I do believe Dumbledore that it is time to end this. We brought you a present by the way." the dark lord said and they all looked over towards the body of Potter.

"No." Hermione and Ron said running to see if he was still alive.

"He's dead." Hermione said and everyone started crying again.

"It's good to see you again Carlisle. Too bad you chose the wrong side. I will give your family one last chance to choose right before you are eliminated." Aro told them. They stood still for a moment before Rosalie and Jasper walked forward.

"Rose, Jazz what are you doing." Alice yelled at them.

"Were choosing to live. There's no way we can win this and I for one don't want to die because Edward wasn't man enough to stay with Bella." Rosalie said before turning towards us.

"Bella, I am sorry for the way I acted. I know we didn't see eye to eye but I never wanted to hurt you. I'm glad you found someone else to love you like you should be. Please let us live." Rosalie begged us. Emmett stepped forward too not about to leave Rosalie.

"Yeah Bella. Were sorry. We want to live." Emmett told me.

"I am sorry for trying to eat you Bella. I just couldn't handle the Bloodlust anymore." Jasper told me.

"I never blamed you Jasper. You shouldn't have been forced to choice that life style anyways, but it isn't up to me. It is up to my lord." I told them looking towards the dark lord.

"If you give me a magically oath that you will not ever try and retaliate against us then I will let Aro decided your fate." the dark lord said and they nodded before magic swirled around them and sealed their promise.

"If you want to live you will join the guard and you will eat a regular Vampire diet." Aro said. They thought about it for a moment before the three of them nodded.

"You will not be ask to fight in this battle because you are not ready but you will stand back and watch. If you try to save anyone of the light side you will die." the dark lord told them. They nodded and gave me a smile that I returned before walking off towards the side and waiting.

"Alice?" Jasper ask her and she shook her head.

"I can't Jasper. I won't live like that." she told him and he smiled sadly.

"Then you are not his true mate. If you were you wouldn't be able to make that choice. Isn't that right Marcus." I said and Alice gasp as did Jasper and he looked toward Marcus for an answer.

"That is true. I can tell that she is not his mate. Although I can tell that Jane is his intended mate. Alice has been lying to him for years." Marcus said and several people gasp including Jane who looked over towards Jasper and smiled. They stared into each other's eyes before mouthing they would talk later. I smiled Jane and Jasper how cute.

Jasper however glared at his ex-mate.

"How could you." Jasper ask her.

"I didn't want you to leave. I didn't want you to be with Jane." Alice shrugged and then Screamed as Jane dropped her with her gift.

"You dare keep my mate from me. I will kill you for that." Jane said before darting forward and ripping Alice apart before anyone could stop her. I pulled my wand and set her remains on fire. Esme cried into Carlisle shirt.

"Carlisle old friend. What is your choice?" Aro ask him. He shook his head.

"I can't Aro. I can't live like that and I don't agree with Voldemort." he said and Aro nodded sadly. Esme made the same choice and Edward wasn't even given the choice. I wanted him dead.

"So now Dumbledore you now see you have no hope. Anyone wanting to live that's not a mud blood some forward and you will be given a chance. Anyone else will die. Make the choice now." the dark lord said.

Luna, the Weasley twins, Bill and Fleur all came forward and bowed, ignoring the yells from their family. The dark lord marked each other them and told them to wait with the three Cullen's that choice the same as them. If they didn't try and help they would be spared.

No one else moved, they made their choice.

"Then let's begin." the dark lord said and all hell broke loose. The dark lord and Dumbledore battle, Severus and Lucius took on McGonagall and Flit wick. Draco took on Weasley and I battle Granger. Bellatrix curcioed Neville just like she did his parents.

Jane and the other guard took out Carlisle and Esme and restrained Edward for me. The rest of the death eaters and Vampires killed the others one by one. I quickly killed Granger at the same time Draco took out Ron. Ginny fell to Greyback and their parents and Charlie where either eaten by Vampires or killed by death eaters.

The dark lord slowly killed Dumbledore while I made my way over towards Edward. Jane and Alec held him down as he looked up at me with sad/mad eyes.

"How could you Bella." he ask me looking at his burning family.

"The same way you broke my heart. If you hadn't none of this would have happened. We could have stood together instead of on opposite sides. But no matter I am bound to a better man and I no longer have to see your face." I told him before hitting him with the killing curse and then let Jane and Alec tear him up and burn him.

Before long all the enemy was dead, no one was spared, except the few that changed sides.

"After years, and years of work we have finally achieved victory. We will run this world the way it was meant to the way our founders wanted us to." the dark lord yelled and everyone cheered.

After that we partied at Hogwarts before taking over the ministry the next morning. The dark lord was named the new minister with Lucius as his assistant minister. Severus took over Hogwarts and Bellatrix, the LeStrange brothers and several other death eaters became teachers. The other death eaters took different jobs in the ministry and helped take down any resistance that popped up.

I worked at the Minister helping my new husband until I became pregnant with our heir, then the dark lord wanted me to stay home until after I had the baby. We had a wedding not long after the battle of Hogwarts and I couldn't be happier, our love was strong as was our sex life. We couldn't keep our hands off each other. Much to everyone's amusement.

Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett moved to Volturi and were happy. They missed there dead family members but gained new ones as well. Jane and Jasper are now happy and he doesn't have a blood lust problem anymore. They visit me sometimes and Rose and I are now friends. Jane, Jasper and I are also still good friends.

The world was run the right way. Mud Bloods came into the Wizarding world as soon as they started showing powers and placed with Wizarding families. When they reached of age they had to choice our world or the muggle world. If they choice the muggle world there magic was stripped and there memories erased.

After sometime the resistance stop and everyone was happy with the way things were run. It was nothing like Dumbledore had said it would be and they were generally happy with the changes.

I gave birth to our Son Eros Voldemort and I have never seen a man smile so big as the dark lord did the day he was born. He was so happy and it only made our bond stronger.

The world was right and I was finally happy. I have never regretted my decision to join the death eaters and I never will.

THE END PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
